Bludd v Buzzer
Log Title: Bludd v Buzzer Characters: Baroness, Buzzer, Major Bludd Location: Recreational Services - Cobra Island Date: 8 March 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Bludd makes his displeasure known when Buzzer puts voice to the thoughts of the Cobra rumour mill. Category:2010 Category:Logs Buzzer heads into Rec Services with a streaming cup of tea. Recreational Services - Cobra Island This section of the base consists of several separate areas, each dedicated to a different sort of diversion. There is a gym, complete with swimming pool, weight room, and running track. Also accessible from here is a bar/lounge, where pool tables and big screen televisions serve to help soldiers take their minds off their stressful lives. A hallway also leads off to a mess hall. Major Bludd sits at a small table near the windows, dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt. One foot rests on the seat of his chair, and he rests his elbow on his knee as he grins at the screen of a netbook on the table. Buzzer spots Major Bludd, and a wide grin spreads across his face. Major Bludd doesn't immediately notice Buzzer. He's begun speaking quietly to someone on his comm gear, though he still occasionally smiles at the computer's screen. Buzzer makes a beeline towards Bludd's table.... although, actually, unlike bees, he doesn't waver all around the room first. This time. He joins Bludd at his small table, spinning a chair around to setting in it backwards, setting his tea on the table next to Bludd's netbook. Major Bludd looks up in time to see Buzzer approaching, and cuts short his conversation. "G'day," he says mildly. Buzzer says, "Evening, Guvvie!" Major Bludd's indifferent expression focuses immediately to a glare. "Don't bloody call me that," he growls. Buzzer's grin widens. "Oh, that's right. Sorry 'bout that, Guvvie." "/What/," Bludd says through gritted teeth, "do you /want/?" Buzzer smirks at Bludd's irritation. "Oh! Just 'aving some tea, and thought you might like some company." Major Bludd types for a moment, flicking Buzzer the occasional glance. "I wouldn't mind /civilised/ company," he says. Buzzer looks around the empty room with an exaggerated movement, and then settles his gaze back on Bludd. Major Bludd closes the netbook's lid, gives Buzzer a stern look, and gets up, moving off toward the bar. Buzzer says, "Sorry, guvvie! Looks like it's just me!" Buzzer stands up, following Bludd to the bar, still carrying his tea. At the bar, Bludd orders a cup of tea for himself. Buzzer sits down next to Bludd, obviously enjoying himself. "I don't need a chaperone to get a drink, Buzzer," Bludd mutters, collecting his tea and turning back for his table. Buzzer says, "I just don't want you to be lonely, Guvvie!" Major Bludd sets his tea down and drops back into his chair. "Who was it gave you the idea I was lonely?" Buzzer looks around the empty room again. "Well, I don't see that little bird that shadows you around." Major Bludd opens his netbook again, grunting noncommitally. "She's busy. Got promoted, didn't y'hear?" Major Bludd types frantically for a moment, his brows knit, the hint of a sneer beginning to appear on his lips. He sits back, shakes his head, and turns his attention to his teacup, removing the teabag and setting it in the saucer. Buzzer says, "Ah.... yeah. I know how THAT works." Buzzer waggles his eyebrows lasciviously. Major Bludd frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" Buzzer says, "Oh, you know. Fastest way for a promotion!" Buzzer says, "On your back, don'tcha know." Major Bludd slams the netbook lid shut with far more force than is necessary, rising to his feet in the same motion and cracks Buzzer across the face with his other fist. Buzzer is cold-cocked, knocked right back out of his chair. Buzzer gapes up from the floor, rubbing the side of his face dumbfounded, where a red knot is already beginning to form. He gasps, "Wot was that all about?" Major Bludd stands over the Dreadnok. "If I hear any sort of comment like that out of your filthy mouth," he growls, "I will personally remove your very favourite body parts. Understand?" Buzzer blinks. "Uh, sure, uh, Guvvie. I mean, sir." Major Bludd glares down at Buzzer, his left hand still clenched into a fist, his right, white-knuckled, threatening to leave permanent impressions in the back of his chair. Buzzer says, "I was just trying to show a little respect! Excellent catch, sir!" "Respect?!" Bludd's angry voice rattles the glasses behind the bar, thirty feet away. "You call making that kind of base insinuation 'respect'? What sewer did you crawl out from, anyway?" The wooden back of the chair gives an audible creak under Bludd's angry grip. Buzzer's eyes widen as Bludd's anger. Buzzer says, "Er, Oxford?" Buzzer is on the floor, having been punched off his chair. Major Bludd is standing over the fallen Dreadnok, his entire body quivering in rage. The bartender and the few patrons in the bar are watching eagerly to see what happens next. Major Bludd opens his mouth to respond, but finds he has no words with which to respond. He just stands there and continues to glare at Buzzer. Buzzer says, "Uh, so, no bringin' up your bird, then, right?" Buzzer grins shakily. Baroness steps into the bar, coming for a glass of wine, and maybe a little conversation with the bartender, whom she actally, likes... She comes to a stop... Buzzer says, "I've learned my lesson, Guvvie, uh, sir. Friends?" Buzzer holds out his hand for Bludd to help him up. Major Bludd reaches down and grabs Buzzer by the shirt front, hauling him to his feet. His back's to the bar's entryway so he doesn't see Baroness enter. "You do not speak of her, or /me/, in that manner. Or next time you will not leave except on the /mortician's cart/!" Baroness calls out to Bludd, and Buzzer, "Just what goes on here?" Buzzer looks aghast at Bludd's reaction. "Uh, sir, sir! No problem! No talkin' about your bird, or what she did to get her promotion. Check! GAME: Major Bludd FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. Words seem to have no effect on Buzzer's thick skull. So Bludd seizes the Dreadnok's shirt with his other hand and slams him into the wall. He seems not to have heard the Baroness' words at all. Buzzer grins unctuously until Bludd slams him against the wall. Buzzer says, "Oh! 'Ey! Wotchit, there, sir!" >> Major Bludd strikes Buzzer with Bash. << Baroness frowns, and just shakes her head... All around her, the men and women start taking bets... She herself walks forward, and draws her pistol. She aims it at the floor, and watches. Buzzer says, "Ey! No need to get so rough! I 'eard ya already!" GAME: Buzzer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buzzer verbally objects, but makes no move to respond or retaliate. Baroness decides enough is enough, and raises her pistol into the air, "ENOUGH!" Buzzer glances over in surprise. His shocked look turns into a leer. Major Bludd flexes his fingers, clenching and reclenching his fists, glaring at the Dreadnok with incalculable rage. He looks ready to take a swing at Buzzer when he's completely startled by the gunshot. Fortunately for someone, probably himself, he's dressed in civilian clothes at the moment, so when he instinctively reaches for his sidearm, his fingers close on empty air. He stares in surprise at the Baroness. Baroness holsters her pistol, and saunters foreward, "Just what in the name of all that... you hold dear is going on? Just why are two of my soldiers beating each other into a pulp?" GAME: Major Bludd FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Buzzer says, "Er, I think I said something wrong..." GAME: Buzzer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buzzer says, "About, er, something." Major Bludd glares at Buzzer, tries to shift his gaze to the Baroness without transferring the glare. Fists still clenched, he shakes slightly, his mouth working, but no words coming out. Major Bludd says, "He's ... he's a bastard! C'mon, look at 'im! Just gimme yer pistol, I'll jus' borrow it a sec, c'/mon/!" Buzzer LOLOL GAME: Baroness FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Baroness frowns, and nods, than just looks at Bludd, "Well, Major? What was it he said? Something about Australia? The Legion....?" Buzzer says, "Er, no. Not that. I'm not daft." Major Bludd snarls, "You most certainly are." GAME: Buzzer PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. "By way of buying you a f'in CLUE," Bludd shouts, "keep yer mind OUTta me personal life, y'bloody lowlife!" Buzzer grins sheepishly. "Sure thing, sirrah!" Buzzer straightens up a little, tho, now that the Baroness has made her presence known. GAME: Buzzer FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Buzzer PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Buzzer says, "Those two are never good in combination. B)" Buzzer says, "What you do with your underlings is your own biz." Buzzer snickers. Major Bludd slams his fist right into the center of that snickering face. >> Major Bludd misses Buzzer with Punch. << Buzzer dodges the punch handily. "Temper, Guvvie! Temper!" Buzzer seems emboldened in the Baroness's presence. "You insubordinate little..." Bludd bites off the end of his sentence as he lunges for the Dreadnok again. >> Major Bludd strikes Buzzer with Bash. << Buzzer is slammed backwards, his head striking the wall with an empty-coconut sound. Baroness pulls her pistol again, and this time, fires a shot BETWEEN the two.... GAME: Baroness PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Buzzer erks, jerking his head to the left as a shot wizzes past. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" His renewed bravado is gone. Major Bludd backs away from Buzzer, flashing a glare at the Baroness. Baroness says simply, "That is enough out of both of you..." She looks at Buzzer, "Are you insinuating that Wiretap slept with someon to get her promtion, because *I* promoted her... and Major, you should *know* better than fighting with the troops, even if he is a Dreadnok, and barely better than a BAT..." GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Major Bludd bites back an acerbic comment, settling a narrow-eyed stare on the Baroness. Buzzer frowns at Baroness's crack about the Dreadnoks. Baroness just stares at Buzzer, "We *pay* you to do what we tell you, not to make social comments about our troops. I want you to give Zartan, and Zarana a message. Tell them, if they want to keep earning their pay, their troops had better stop being idiots!" She turns to Bludd, lays a hand on his arm, and whispers something in his ear... Baroness mutters to Major Bludd, "Don't let the Dreadnok get to you. We both know how Pennington got her promotion." Buzzer says, "Didn't mean any disrespect." Major Bludd growls, a sneer curling his lip as he looks at the Dreadnok. "That ain't the point, Ana. Christ, I was calmer when Over Kill was the most of me worries." Baroness nods slightly, "Allright, shall we get the mess cleaned up, and let the boys get back to their relaxing?" Buzzer smiles unctuously again, Major Bludd goes back to his table and scoops up the closed netbook, leaving his untouched cup of tea behind. "Ana," he mutters as he walks past her, "a word?" Buzzer goes to retrieve his own now-cold tea, treading lightly now that he's pissed off the head of Cobra. Buzzer pops off to the mess hall to make fresh tea, keeping an eye on the Cobra brass until they're gone. Major Bludd moves to the other side of the rec lounge, as far from Buzzer as he can conceivably get and yet remain in the general area of the lounge. Buzzer settles in and drinks his tea in brooding silence, keeping an eye on Bludd but bothering him no longer tonight. Baroness moves to the bar, and orders... vodka, not her normal white wine, tonight. She knocks back the shot in one swallow. and shakes her head. She looks around, and says to the bartender, "Drinks are on the house tonight.... make sure they are not rowdy, though." Buzzer sticks with tea. His mouth has gotten himself in trouble enough already! Sometimes the freedom from restraints he feels as a Dreadnok pushes him a little too far when he should know better. Major Bludd orders a scotch, double. He takes a long swig of it, closing his eyes briefly before turning a pleading though still aggrivated look on the Baroness. Buzzer flicks on the telly, staring blankly at whatever is on. Major Bludd glances momentarily over at Buzzer, then returns his gaze to the Baroness. "I know and you know what a Dreadnok is ... capable of... but that doesn't bloody well excuse it! It's nobody's damned business except mine an' hers, and if someone's too stupid to keep his mouth shut he deserves what he gets!" Baroness nods slightly, and says softly, "But... it is bad for morale for a member of command to be fighting a peon, Sebastian. If you are going to do it, take it to somewhere it won't be so obvious that he got under your skin.... or just shoot him for insubordination." Major Bludd mutters to Baroness, "It's rare, Ana, very rare with me. I keep me cool, y'know? This was too much. Not about me but about her. Dammit." Buzzer sips his tea, scowling. Baroness nods, "I know... which makes it worse. It almost proves that his accusations, while we both know them to be untrue, it almost proves, in his eyes, them to be true." Buzzer stares at the telly, not really taking in what he's seeing, mind elsewhere. Major Bludd takes another healthy swig of his drink. "I'm only human, dammit. I've dealt with Over Kill for the last few years and it's a wonder I ain't dead of a coronary yet. /He/ had more couth than ... /that/." Baroness nods, "I understand... Just take a breath or two. Relax." She looks over at Buzzer thoughtfully, and hmmms, "Perhaps we need to send the Dreadnoks off some where." GAME: Buzzer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buzzer glances over as selective hearing catches 'Dreadnoks' Major Bludd fingers his glass. "I'll gladly go meself, an' save th' trouble o' puttin' 'em onna barge." Buzzer looks at the two Cobra brass, frowning. Baroness shakes her head slightly at the Major, and than looks back at Buzzer, and shakes her head, wondering where to send the Dreadnoks that wouldn't ruin her plans... unless... sending them to Eastern Europe, maybe South Western Russia would be a good place for them.... Buzzer is far too far away to anticipate the Baroness's thoughts, and turns back to the TV, taking another sip of his tea. Major Bludd drains the last of his drink. "We oughta get together sometime. I seem to recall we had a standing plan to meet for dinner, back in Colombia." Baroness nods to Bludd, "That sounds wonderful. Life has gotten very hectic since Colombia, hasn't it?" Major Bludd mutters to Baroness, "Bit less hectic on my end now that damned robot's gone. Tonight notwithstanding." Baroness frowns at the mention of the robot, "I'd rather Over Kill was still here, in some ways, actually." No longer talking softly. Buzzer turns back to the telly, no longer appearing to listen Major Bludd shakes his head. "I talked to him on the dalnet tonight. Moron forgets how much some of us helped him out back in the day. He wishes he hadn't killed Angela now, y'know?" He shakes his head again, more violently, as if to rid himself of the very idea of Over Kill's existence. Baroness sighs, "But he is out, free to cause problems... At least on the island, we could shut him down, and destroy him. Which we should have done right away...." "Dunno how he managed to get free, bein' he was shut down an' all." Bludd pushes away from the bar. "I better get goin'," he says. "This place is gettin' bad f'r me blood pressure." Baroness nods and stands up herself, "I understand, I only came down for my one drink a night, myself." Major Bludd grunts. "Good self-discipline," he murmurs. "I should get meself back on track with that." Baroness senses: Major Bludd flicks a glances over toward the Dreadnok. "Sorry 'bout the slip with the local lowlife, fer what it's worth." Baroness mutters to Major Bludd, "Don't let it worry you none. The anger was a show thing, for the riff-raff." GAME: Buzzer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buzzer feels his ears burn and glances back at the brass as they prepare to depart. Baroness receives a radio transmission. Major Bludd laughs suddenly as a thought occurs to him. "Yeh, yer right," he replies. Buzzer scowls into his tea Major Bludd leans in toward the Baroness, looking as if he's going to mention something secretive to her, but changes his mind, still grinning. "Never mind," he says, waving his hands dismissively. "It's probably only funny 'cos o' the hour, or the whiskey." Baroness arches an eyebrow, but shakes her head, "Very well..." Major Bludd mutters to Baroness, "Tell ya later. Over that dinner we planned, eh?" Baroness nods, and smiles, "Sounds like a plan." Baroness she whips her head around at the Television, and frowns, hearing about Krista's attack... "Poor Krista...." Major Bludd follows the Baroness' gaze. "Hm?" he says absently, then listens to the story. He squints at the photo of the assailant. "Hm. I'm sure I'll hear about it in the morning." Buzzer perks up at the mention of violence. Major Bludd's interest fades as the television goes on to talk about other things. "I'm for bed," he announces quietly to the Baroness. "Catch you later." He heads for the main corridor. Baroness nods to Bludd, as concern marks her face... although, Bludd might be able to see it as an act... perhaps that radio call had something to do with it.